


Of Elves and Men

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Keen'; "The puppy-dog-eyes of his youngest hit him full force..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Elves and Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Keen

oOo

  
Little Sammy came running to his father right as John opened the bathroom door.

“Daddy, can I become an elf when I’m big?”

The puppy-dog-eyes of his youngest hit him full force and he wondered what Dean had been telling his baby brother this time around.

“Why would you want to become an elf then, huh?”

“Because you said we always have to be careful and look after each other and everything.”

“So?” John picked his son up and carried him to the kids’ bedroom where a copy of Tolkien’s book lay on the nightstand.

“Elves have very keen eyes.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
